


Sick Kazuma

by lunanoel



Category: Kaze no Stigma
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sick Kazuma, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunanoel/pseuds/lunanoel
Summary: A short sickfic I made for Kazuma. Might add more later, but for now it's a oneshot





	Sick Kazuma

‘I’m on fire…’ That was his first thought upon waking up, memories of a flame-filled nightmare leaving him still shaken. It took a minute or so to become aware of his surroundings, and another few to calm down. The cream-colored walls of the familiar hotel room were lightly illuminated by morning light coming through the curtains. He was covered in sweat and he found it a bit harder to breathe than normal, but the room itself wasn’t warm. It was a chilly Autumn day, and he hadn’t bothered to turn on the heater before bed, so he soon found himself shivering from the cold. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he realized that his head was heavy and aching. Then without warning, a sneezing fit overtook him.

*’ch’ ach’ a’tss ACHHITS’*

It was official: Kazuma Yagami had a cold, or maybe even the flu. It was far too early to tell, and it wasn’t like he carried a thermometer in his meager belongings. With effort, he managed to get up and shower, dressing up in a pair of sweatpants and a black hoodie. He’d just finished a job the day before and he could’ve easily just spent the next week in bed if he wanted. He choked down a couple painkillers with a bottle of water, noting the brief relief that consumed his sore throat. Collapsing down on the bed, he made sure his phone was plugged in before closing his eyes. Hopefully he could just sleep the day away without anyone bothering him…

*VRRRRRRR*

He groaned, which only further aggravated his throat and forced a coughing fit out of him. It took a moment to peel his eyes back open while he blindly grabbed his phone from the nightstand. The new text from Juugo, something he’d gotten used to since the family head had finally decided to “get with the program” and buy an actual cell phone.

“Kazuma, If you have some free time today I’d like to meet you about a potential job.” He sighed. It would’ve been nice to get some extra money in his pocket, but in this state the control of his magic would suffer, and that could put someone in danger. Specifically a certain spoiled pink-haired brat or his puppy-eyed little brother, because one way or another they always ended up tagging along with his jobs from the Kannagi family.

“Sick, won’t be available for a few days.” The response was too short and impolite, but it was the best he could fumble out.

“I’ll send you a get-well gift.” The short reply caused him to sigh in exhaustion. A visit from the pink-haired princess was probably in his future. The intensity of Juugo’s desire for them to marry was pretty creepy when he really thought about it, especially given Ayano’s age. 

He dropped the phone back onto the nightstand and let his eyes finally close.


End file.
